Lysander's Unicorn
by Sitting Pretty Still
Summary: Lysander Scammander takes after both his parents, really. Nothing matters more to him than the magical animals. But sometimes, the animal can't win, and steps must e taken- for the greater good. next generation
1. Unicorn

Ok, so this is a quick one shot for the Harry Potter challenge: next gen fic. It stars Lysander Scamander, son of Luna Lovegood. As with my other non AU fics, it's set in a universe consistent with the rest of my stories. That is, the same teachers, the same changes, etc.

* * *

The sun was setting as Lysander Scamander ran to the gamekeeper's hut and hammered on the door. It swung open, showing a rangy woman dressed in mossy green robes and dragon hide boots. As she saw the boy on the step, her expression turned to resignation, and she stepped outside.

"Yes, Scamander? What is it this time?"

"I found a hurt unicorn, Miss. I think it's been bitten; there's a load of green puss on its side, mixed with blood."

"Another one, Lysander? Alright, I'll be on my way. Where is it?"

"Forbidden forest. Just to the East of the centaur herd."

"You _know_ the forest is out of bounds! When we get back from the unicorn, I'll have to give you another detention."

Lysander smiled softly. He always had detentions nowadays, since he'd decided that he knew what he wanted to do with his life, and all the rest was just a distraction. Besides, Miss Hardcastle always gave the _best_ detentions.

"Another one Miss? Will it be like last time? You know, the one where you made me help you plan how to capture a bunch of bowtruckles for OWL Care of Magical Creatures?"

Neta Hardcastle managed to keep a straight face, but barely. Lysander was extremely gifted with magical animals, but she really shouldn't encourage him. For all she knew, he'd grow out of the phase, and that would be when he'd regret failing most of his NEWTs, which looked likely at the minute.

"Well, possibly. I caught a jarvey just yesterday, and someone should sketch it, observe it, and care for it. I assume you're up to the task?"

Lysander's eyes were shining with delight, and the thought of the injured unicorn had been driven temporarily from his mind.

"A jarvey? Are you sure?"

Miss Hardcastle gave a snort and showed the schoolboy her hand, which was wrapped in a handkerchief stained with blood.

"If the way it bit me, and called me an Aussie hag is anything to go by, then yes I'm sure."

Lysander chuckled at this, practically bouncing with excitement. Craning his neck around the gamekeeper, he peered into the cabin's interior, trying in vain to spot the animal. Absentmindedly, he reached into his bag and drew out his notebook and a quill and ink. He was halfway inside the door when Miss Hardcastle cleared her throat and pointed towards the forest.

"The unicorn?" she hinted. Lysander blushed a little, and hurried back into the forest with Miss Hardcastle following close behind. As it got darker, he quickly lit his wand, and began striding off, away from the path. _Point me_, he whispered, watching as his wand spun. After adjusting his direction accordingly, he began examining the ground, looking for the telltale specks of silvery blood on the forest floor. It didn't take long to find the trail, and half an hour later he showed Miss Hardcastle the still body of the beautiful creature.

"I stunned it, Miss." He informed her solemnly, examining the creature's wound. "It was thrashing around a lot, hurting itself even more. Can you help it?"

The gamekeeper examined the unicorn gravely. From the looks of it, the bite was a few days old, beginning to rot. It didn't look right, either. Quite possibly, the beast that had done it was poisonous.

"I'm not sure, Lysander" she said, downcast. This immediately worried him; she only called him by his first name when there was bad news. "It looks like it's been here for a while. And see how badly the bite has festered? Even if I can help it get through the night, it would be cruel. How could a unicorn survive for long in this forest with a wound like that?"

Tears glittered in Lysander's eyes, and he swiped them away furiously. No matter how many times this happened, he could never accept it.

"Can you... can you at least take away the pain?" he asked, shamed at the tremble in his voice. Miss Hardcastle's eyes were compassionate as she nodded and began performing a complex numbing spell. As she did this, he dropped to his knees and began stroking the unicorn's silky mane, crying quietly. To his relief, Neta Hardcastle did not comment, merely completing the spell and walking a small distance away to wait. Lysander's eyes were red and swollen by the time he was ready to leave. By unspoken agreement, he walked alone, leaving Miss Hardcastle to put the beast out of its misery. As he left the forest, he wondered whether he should wait for the gamekeeper, but decided against it, and instead walked straight up to the castle. By the sounds of it, dinner was still in progress, but Lysander felt nauseous, in no way up to food. Plus, he didn't want to face his friends, with all their questions. There was only one person he wanted to talk to, and with any luck they'd already be in the dormitory.

"Caramel" said Lysander in a downcast tone, and the fat lady's portrait swung open. He climbed the stairs to his dormitory, and, after seeing that nobody was in there, flung himself down onto his bed and sobbed. He clutched his pillow, trying not to imagine how the beautiful creature must have felt before dying: alone and afraid. He was so distraught that he didn't hear the door creak open, or footsteps lead up to his bed. A hand dropped onto his shoulder heavily, and began patting it sympathetically.

"What's wrong, Lysander?" asked Lorcan, Lysander's twin. Lysander rolled over onto his back, allowing his brother to see his tear stained face, and replied,

"I found a unicorn. Hurt. I went to get Miss Hardcastle, but she couldn't save it! She had to kill it!" This brought on another round of tears, and Lorcan hugged his brother, sadly.

"You shouldn't get so involved, Sander" he said, knowing his words would have no effect.

"I have to, Lorcan! If I don't, more will die. It's just not fair!"

"Life isn't fair." Lorcan reminded his brother gently.

Lysander's heaving sobs were gently subsiding as, worn out, he drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep.

"Life isn't fair" repeated Lorcan, sadly.

* * *

Not very long, I know. But R&R, nice long reviws with constructive criticism welcome.


	2. School Report

Lysander Scamander: School report

Year: 2022

Hogwarts Academic Year of Student: Seventh

NEWT results

Astronomy: P

Charms: P

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Domestics: D

Herbology: E

Potions: A

Transfiguration: D

Defence Against Dark Arts: A

Muggle Studies: T

Teacher Comments:

Whilst Lysander's grades meet the qualifications needed for many non ministry jobs, he has let himself down since OWL year, focusing only on subjects that he sees as having a direct link to his ideal job. This means that, should he change his mind about his career path, he will be hard put to find a high paying job. That said, the teachers of Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions, found him capable of concentration for long periods of time.

Lysander has spent far too many nights in detention, due to his lack of sense and the inability to comply with the rule regarding the forbidden forest. It is partially this that can account for his lack of NEWTs.

Lysander is a charming and vivacious student, popular amongst his classmates, though his preferred company is always his twin. He also gets on well with the Gameskeeper, Professor Hardcastle, and has asked my permission to be apprenticed to her for two years after Hogwarts.

I have decided to grant this request, on the basis that food and board will be provided, however there will be no payment. If Lysander is agreeable to this, he must send an owl in reply as soon as possible

Prof. McGonagall

546th Head teacher of Hogwarts


End file.
